When Gods Will Burn
by Pope-Man
Summary: The stories of five people come together when they realize the man they once looked up to must die.


The Argonian's chest slowly rose with each labored breath before shuddering in a pained exhalation. His violet scales were torn and seemed to peel away at the slightest touch. His face was unrecognizable compared to only four hours before. Tears mingled with blood as the Breton worked over him weaving his Restoration magic in an increasingly futile effort. When one wound closed, another seemed to appear and the Argonian slipped further toward death. Despite his despair, the Breton worked allowing himself to sob at the sight of his companion. He had taken the worst of the punishment in their failed mission.

They all had their wounds. The others did their best not to watch what they knew to be the inevitable. Despite Garon's best efforts, Amethai wouldn't last much longer. His wounds were too substantial and they had questioned whether he was even alive when Kendrine used her teleportation spell to bring them back to their cavernous hideout. The only one who seemed to think he would survive was Garon who for the past hour had worked diligently pushing the boundaries of Restoration trying to heal Amathai.

Kendrine had offered to help with what little she knew about Restoration but Garon had already snapped at the Altmer telling her she would be more of a detriment than a help. Since then, she had tended to her own wounds, averting her gaze and doing her best to ignore the pleas to whatever gods might be listening to keep Amathai alive. Arkay had been invoked a number of times but Garon had gone through all eight divines even invoking Talos hoping any one of them might take pity.

Sovius knelt in the corner keeping Ashkag propped up. Were it not for Amathai's current state, Ashkag would have been in the worst condition. Her arm was twisted and deformed. Her face was smashed and bloodied. Sovius offered what encouragement he could that he had never seen any other Orc fight so ferociously. That Malacath had looked down on her that day and smiled. She could only mumble something about the Imperial being too pretty to know the mind of Malacath. It was nonsensical and incoherent after that when blood filled her mouth again. She spat it on the ground and slumped back against the cave wall. Her chest heaved catching her breath. She seemed to be able to hold herself there for the moment so Sovius allowed himself to step away a moment. He dared to look at Garon hunched over Amathai only to see nothing had changed. The Argonian was racked with pain and soon another potion restoring Garon's magicka reserves tumbled to the floor. He continued muttering prayers while his hands hovered over Amathai.

"Garon…" Sovius spoke.

"Shut up!" Garon hissed back. "I'm trying to concentrate."

Sovius hesitated but he couldn't stay silent, "You have to let him…"

"NO!" Garon roared. "I won't let him die!"

His voice cracked and his hands began to falter. Sovius saw his tear-stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes for the first time. He hadn't yet looked up since they arrived. With a deep breath the glow returned to Garon's fingertips as he continued to cast his spells.

"Mara…let the love in my heart serve as a beacon so you may guide my hands. Stendarr…may your mercy ease his pain and bring him back to the folds of comfort."

Garon's mutterings faded when Sovius turned to Kendrine. Sovius had no words but it seemed the former Thalmor agent did.

"I don't know what we did wrong." She sighed.

"I don't know that we did anything wrong." Sovius took a stool to seat himself next to her.

He kept his eye on Ashkag but listened to Kendrine.

"We planned our attack for a month. We know every inch of that monastery and the dangers of the mountain. We studied…"

"And we still lost." Sovius cut her off. "I just don't think we knew our enemy."

"We all knew our enemy, Sovius." Kendrine's voice shook. "We've known our enemy for years. That's what brought us together. We had to have done something wrong. There's no other explanation for how the…"

"Arkay!" Garon's voice rose. "I ask again that you hear your loyal follower. I ask again that you help me now in my greatest time of need. I ask again that…"

The magic flowing from Garon's hands sputtered before dissipating completely. He stared blankly a moment not yet comprehending.

"Gods, no." Kendrine buried her face in her hands.

Garon's hand didn't move. He furrowed his brow trying to cast the spell but it simply sputtered again. He looked to the face of his Argonian companion and agony washed over him.

"No no no no NO!" His tormented scream shook the walls.

His hands rested on either side of Amathai's head channeling what magicka he could but the Argonian didn't move. He made a second attempt…and a third. Still Amathai's body remained motionless. The ragged breathing had stopped and his trembling had ceased.

"Please…no." Garon muttered. "Please…not him. Arkay, help me. Help me, please. Dibella, Mara, Zenithar, TALOS! Please don't take him from me!"

Garon slumped over the lifeless body, his prayers trailing into incomprehensible pleas and sobs. The others remained silent save for Ashkag who leaned forward to spit again. She mumbled something about the resilient lizard as she slumped against the wall. Kendrine's body shook but she refused to show her face. Sovius watched helplessly not knowing how to console anyone. For the first time in his life, words failed him. Garon's cries soon became whimpers when it seemed he finally had to accept what happened. Sovius stood and approached him.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Garon."

The whimpers stopped when Garon heard the words. He didn't stand right away but seemed to wait as he processed what had just been said. When he finally came up, his eyes burned and his voice grated.

"This did _NOT_ have to happen." He snarled. "You were reckless. Both of you! You were so sure of yourselves that this would work. It was foolproof, you said."

"We knew the risks." Sovius kept his voice low. "All of us. Even Amathai."

"Don't! Don't tell me you expected this!" Garon circled the slab and stood face to face with Sovius. "The plan failed and he paid the price. And he paid…with everything he had."

Garon struggled through tears to speak. He balled his hands into fists and ground his teeth but he felt his body give way. He collapsed against the slab crying out.

"Oblivion take every one of us, I don't care!" He shouted.

Sovius knelt down and Garon fell forward into the Imperial's arms weeping. Though he didn't want to, Sovius looked up to see Amathai's lifeless eyes peeking out through swollen scales. He felt his own eyes begin to burn and tears seared their way down his cheek. Sovius inhaled deeply but he shuddered with each breath.

"I don't care what it takes, Sovius." Garon managed. "I don't care anymore. I want to see the Dragonborn burn for what he's done."

Sovius felt a shiver run down his spine at the words. But when he locked his eyes on Amathai a second time, he felt the hatred and remorse well up again.

"He will."


End file.
